Sally snaps
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Everyone knows Sally as a good, cute and gentle ragdoll, but once her patience reaches its limits, she snaps and becomes the opposite to that. AU, completely OOC. Rated M for gore, sadism and characters' death. Don't like a blood thirsty version of Sally? Don't like gore? DON'T READ IT THEN! Flames, as always, will be used for punishments in Hell for 23 eternities and a half.


**_I didn't like that much how my first version was, so I added a few touches here and there, and here's the renewed edition of "Sally snaps", hope you like it, if you don't like it and leave a flame, it will be used for your punishment in Hell for 23 eternities and a half._**

* * *

Everyone knew her as a really cute, gentle, caring and loving ragdoll.  
But just like any other being in the universe, her patience had a limit...

And she had reached hers.

"It's not fair!" Sally thought in her mind while she was crying, "Dr Finkelstein keeps trying to lock me up just because I chose Jack over him! And the whole town thinks I'm not scary enough to be the Pumpkin Queen!"

What happened, you ask? Well, Jack had showed up in Dr Finkelstein's lab, to ask not only for an improvement for his soul rubber for this year's Halloween, but also to ask for Sally's hand. But in an incredible, (but not unexpected), act of jealousy, the Doctor yelled at Jack to go away, which he did almost immediately after the Doctor took out some kind of big weapon. Not only that, but also everyone in Halloween Town had laughed at her poor attempt to be scary, when she tried to scare the Mayor, the Witches, and Lock Shock and Barrel.

"You've had enough?" A voice in Sally's mind said.

- Who-who's there? - Sally asked to the nothing.

"It's me, your dark side, the one you kept hidden all this time" the voice replied.

- What?

"Let me put it this way, I am you, only more confident, aggresive and over all, more evil"

- What do you want?

"I can't cope letting you suffer, so I'm here to offer you my help" the voice said in a vicious tone, "You said you had enough, and I got the solution to all your problems"

- And what is it?

"They said you're not scary, show them what true terror is"

- How?

"Kill them, kill all the bastards that hurt you"

"You can't do that!" another voice said, this time in her normal tone.

- And why not? - Sally asked to the new voice.

"You're a gentle person, not a killer, you can't take her advice, it's just not right!"

"Is it right that they all mocked of us?! Is it?!" Replied the vicious voice.

"It's not, but we can't do that, they're our friends!"

"Don't listen to her, Sally, you can always get new friends, and besides, what kind of friends always mock of you?"

"Jack will get hurt if you do it"

"If he ever knows about it, but as long as he doesn't know it, he won't have to feel bad"

Something inside Sally snapped, her dark side was right. She smirked in a vicious way, completely sure of her decision.

- You're right, dark me, if this fucking town thinks they can just mock of me everytime they want, I will not allow it! This time everyone in Halloween Town will learn not to mess with me again! I'm going to show them what true horror is! - Sally said.

Sally's good side disappeared while the real Sally and her evil side laughed evilly.

Truth is, Sally has always wondered if she would ever be able to think of something scary, but now those days were long behind her, now she was thinking of revenge. Revenge on those who did something bad to her or the few she cared of.

- Who should I kill, dark me?

"Dr Finkelstein has always treated us and Igor as slaves, barely letting him and us have any freedom. The Mayor is always bitching about Halloween and annoying our beloved Jack to no end until he has the plans for next Halloween ready. Lock, Shock and Barrel have caused havok throughout the entire town, always following Oogie's orders, but now those little bastards have become into real punks. And also there's that motherfucker Clown, he almost ran over us in the first town meeting we attended to, and nowadays he always is mocking of our former inability to scare," the evil Sally said.

Sally spent the whole night thinking of what she was going to do. Her first target, the Doctor, she would have to finish him when he goes to check on her. Once she takes him out, she would go to Clown's house, sneak in and end his life. Then she would have to go to the Mayor's house, she would have her revenge and made her way outta there. And finally, she would go to Oogie's lair, so she could "take care" of Lock, Shock and Barrel.

- Now, what can I use to kill the Doctor. - Sally said as a matter of fact.

Sally glanced over her room, then she saw something, a knife she forgot there when she was cooking for the old man. Sally walked to it and took it while she smirked. "Just what I needed." Sally thought.

Sally hid in the shadows, waiting patiently for the old doctor, she didn't have any hurries, she could wait to begin her revenge.

Around 7 o'clock in the morning, the Doctor awoke, thinking about what Jack had told him the day prior. "Was I too hard with him? Maybe I'm just jealous that Sally chose him instead of me, I should go apologize to Sally, and tell her that I approve her marriage with Jack." The Doctor thought, not knowing what Sally had been planning.

The Doctor got ready and went down the ramp in his house. He reached Sally's room door and unlocked it, unaware of what was about to happen.

Sally heard the door opening, she smirked diabolically and raised the knife.

- Sally? - The Doctor said while opening the door carefully. - I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I just wanted to tell you that...

The Doctor was hoping to find her in her bed, but he found it empty.

- Where is that girl? - The Doctor asked aloud.

- Why don't you try looking behind you? - Sally responded in a coldhearted voice.

The Doctor turned his wheelchair and gasped when he saw his creation smirking in a maniac way and with a raised knife in her right hand.

- Wha-what are you doing? - The Doctor asked while backing away.

- Having my revenge. I've had enough with you and all the motherfucking town. - Sally replied while cornering the Doctor.

- Sally, look, I'm really sorry for all the bad things I did to you, I only wanted the best for you. - The Doctor said while shivering in fear.

Sally just laughed at the pathetic handicapped doctor.

- The best for me? - Sally laughed at the man's stupidity. - You're pathetic, couldn't you find a better excuse for making me and Igor your slaves?

- Please Sally, come to your senses! This is not you!

- This is the new and improved me, Doctor. - Sally said with a wicked smile.

- I beg you Sally! Forgive me!

- It's already too late to ask for mercy, Doctor. - Sally said while raising the knife. - I took my decision, and I'm going to finish your life right now!

- Sally please! Don't do it! I'll do whatever you say!

- Also too late for that, "father". - Sally said while glaring at the Doctor, saying the last word with derision and sarcasm.

- NO!

Sally stabbed the old man once, his blood spilled in her dress and her hands, she laughed diabolically and looked into her creator's eyes, they were filled with tears and fright. She loved to be feared.

The Doctor coughed a lot of blood, as Sally kept stabbing him time and time again. Sally laughed like a maniac and once the Doctor stopped moving, she fell silent, looking at the bloody corpse in fron of her.

- I never thought that killing would feel so... SO GREAT! - Sally said while looking at her blood-stained hands. - The only thing I regret of this is that I'll have to lie to Jack.

Sally then glanced at her creator's dead body with an indifferent look, then she looked at herself and her bedroom, and realized that her dress and room were a complete mess with all the blood stains.

- Hmph! Even in your death you make me do all the chores. - Sally said contemptously.

Sally went to her dresser, she took another dress and changed her clothes. Then she took the stained dress and cleaned all the blood that had spilled from the stabs she gave to her creator.

A few minutes later, Sally had finished cleaning her bedroom and she was now taking Dr Filkenstein's corpse out of it. Unfortunately, Igor saw her while she was dragging the Doctor's body out of her room.

- What is Sally doing with Master? - Igor asked. - Why is Master all stained?

- Igor, you weren't supposed to see this. - Sally said.

- What Sally did to Master?

- I ended our suffering Igor, he treated us both as his slaves!

- Why Sally?

- I had enough of him, and also of the town, now I plan to show them what true horror is, and if anyone tries to stop me, he or she will suffer the same fate. - Sally said while pulling out her knife. - I don't wanna kill you Igor, but I'll have to do it if you try to tell somebody.

- Igor won't do it, Igor thinks Sally is right.

- You really think so?

- Igor hated to see Sally treated bad, Igor wanted to do that but Igor never had the courage to do it.

- You cared about me? - Sally said with a sad look.

- Igor thinks of Sally as sister. Doctor Finkelstein created Igor too after all.

- Thanks Igor, would you mind helping me to get rid of this corpse?

- Igor helps sister. - The hunchbacked creature said happily.

The ragdoll and the creature dragged the corpse to the back side of the lab, where they found a manhole. Both opened it and threw the Doctor's body in it without the least care. Then Igor put the lid of the manhole back in its place and looked at Sally.

- What Sally plans to do now? - Igor asked.

- I'll take care of a few "affairs" I left pending. - Sally said with a wicked smirk.

- Can Igor help Sally?

- No Igor, this is something that must be done single-handedly.

- What will Igor do, Mistress?

- I'm not your Mistress Igor, you're free, if you want to stay, do it, do what you please from now on, but never follow my steps, please.

- Igor promises.

Sally smiled in a kind way and left, while Igor returned inside the lab.

A few moments later, Sally was sneaking into the residential area to eliminate her next target, Clown.

"What should I do to finish him?" Sally thought while she snook through the residential area. "Maybe I can find something when I get to his house." Sally decided to improvise when she arrived at Clown's house.

Finally, after a few more minutes our beloved but angry ragdoll arrived at Clown's house, she picked the lock with her sewing needle and got inside the house. When she turned her back after closing the door, she found a rope.

"Not my style, but that should work." Sally thought while she went to the rope.

Sally took the rope, just when she heard that someone was moving to the living room, exactly the same room where she was.

"Darn it all!... No wait, it's perfect. Why is it that my victims always come to me? Hmm, better be glad and not ask why, Sally, it makes my job so much easier." Sally said in her mind while she hid behind some furniture.

- What should I mock today? - Clown said to himself while riding his unicycle. - Maybe Sally's clothes, or her innocent mind... Oh man! There's so much to laugh at her that it should be a crime!

- No Clown, the only crime here is that Jack has let you live far too long. - Sally said while getting out of her hiding spot.

- Sally?! - Clown asked, not scared but surprised. - Did you come here to let me make more jokes about you? - He asked, unaware that he was tempting fate.

- No, you fucking asshole! - Sally yelled at her unaware victim. - I'm here to do this!

Sally lunged at Clown, using a clothesline to make him fall of his unicycle, then she unrolled the rope, she flung it around Clown's neck and started to choke him with it.

- Let... me... breath...! Please... Stop! - Clown begged the ragdoll.

- Did you stop when I told to not to make fun of me?! Did you?! - Sally asked while closing the rope around Clown's neck ever more.

- I'm... sorry!

- Too late Clown, is this funny for you? - Sally asked in a maniac way.

Clown shaked his head no, but the rope around his neck didn't budge a bit.

- Too bad, because she who laughs last, laughs better HAHAHAHAHAHA! - Sally laughed maniacally while Clown stopped moving.

Sally let go of the rope and threw the corpse away from her.

- Ok, two out of six. Not as many victims as I would like, but they should do the trick. - Sally said while she reincorporated and left Clown's house.

"Now it's time to teach the Mayor not to mess with my boyfriend," Sally said in her mind.

Sally sneaked away from Clown's house and found the Mayor's house, which was closed.

The ragdoll mentally slapped herself for being so stupid in forgetting that the Vampire Brothers held the keys to the Mayor's house, as Jack had said to her a few months ago, after Oogie's Revenge.

She came to the difficult conclussion that she'd have to climb till she found somewhere to sneak inside the house. Groaning in dispair, she started climbing, luckily, not attracting any witnesses.

She climbed at least thirty feet before finding a door. "That foolish Mayor, what a dumbass." Sally thought.

And again, she found in another predicament, she had no weapons nor anything she could use to kill.

"That idiot must have something useful, if not I'll have to use my own hands," Sally thought, smirking as the last words coursed thorugh her mind.

Meanwhile, Jack was walking to Dr Finkelstein's lab, he was determined to get Sally into marrying him, even if he had to bust her out of the Doctor's lab.

"No matter what the Doctor says this time, Sally loves me, and I love her, so either way I'm gonna marry her." Jack thought with a determined look in his face.

Jack knocked on the door, but he got confused when he found it open. Jack shrugged and got inside, not noticing that there was a red line in the ramp coming from Sally's Room.

When he passed by Sally's door he found it open. He got confused again. "Wasn't Sally's door supposed to be closed?" Jack wondered in his mind.

Jack opened the door and found it empty.

- Hmm... where is Sally? - Jack asked aloud.

Jack surveyed the room and saw one of Sally's dresses in a small trash can. This confused him a bit and went to the trash can and took the garment, only to drop it in horror when he saw that it was soaked in blood. Jack gasped, he thought that the Doctor had killed Sally and got really angry.

Jack ran as fast as he could to the top of the Doctor's lab to have revenge. If only he did know.

Jack sought through the entire lab, but found no clue on the Doctor's whereabouts.

- That coward. - Jack said. - He must've known what I'd do to him if I ever found out about what he did. No matter, nothing can stop me from finding him.

He run down the ramp and found a curious red line in it. He followed the line and saw that it led outside the lab. He got out and noticed that it circled around the building, leading to a manhole.

Jack lifted the lid and saw a bloody corpse that was wearing some kind of lab coat. "Lab coat?" Jack thought, "Wait... There's only one person in the whole Halloween Town that uses that kind of clothes... But it can't be..."

Jack jumped inside the manhole, he took a closer look and gasped when he saw that the corpse was the Doctor Finkelstein.

- Who could've...? - Jack wondered aloud.

- Jack shouldn't have found this, now Igor will have to ensure Jack never tell anyone this. - Igor said while Jack turned to see him.

- Who did this Igor? - Jack asked.

- Igor promised not to tell.

- I'm going to find out, and nobody is going to stop me.

Igor tried to lunge at Jack, but the latter used his soul rubber to get out of the way and out of the manhole. Jack put the lid before Igor could get out and started to run.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not going to rest until I find who's behind all this," Jack thought.

Meanwhile back with our homicidal ragdoll.

Sally had a sword she had found stuck on a wall, now she had cornered the Mayor and was looking at him with her maniac expression.

- Why-why are you doing this?! - The Mayor asked while shivering in fear.

Sally raised the sword and laughed diabolically, she looked at the pathetic whining creature in front of her, she kicked him and pinned him to the ground with the sword on his neck.

- You caused this, this stupid town turned me into what I am now, you mocked of me every fucking day of my fuking life, and now I'm gonna repay you and this fucking town by ending your miserable and worthless lives! - Sally yelled at the Mayor.

The Mayor squirmed and struggled to escape, but Sally put her left foot on his chest while she raised the sword to give him the coupe de grace.

The Mayor looked at Sally's eyes, he shivered and screamed in terror once he felt the fire and hate of that once kind glance. Sally smirked evilly and cut the Mayor's head off.

Blood spilled from the two-faced creature, Sally wiped some of it from her face and cut the head in half, separating the Mayor's faces. She laughed and started slashing the body with the sword, cutting and dismembering the Mayor's body.

Once she saw that the Mayor was now reduced to a bloody pile of what used to be an undead being, she let the sword fall and escaped to find her final targets: Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Meanwhile with the heroic Pumpkin King.

Jack heard someone screaming in terror and he knew that something was definitely not ok. He ran to the source of the screaming and saw that it was the Mayor's house.

Jack ran to the entrance and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Jack heard someone laughing inside, a woman to be exact and he got competely worried about the Mayor's well-being. He transformed his soul rubber in a medieval ball and broke down the door.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

He almost threw up when he saw the bloody rests that used to be the Mayor, he fell to his knees and sobbed for the lost of his friend.

Jack's sadness was rapidly replaced by anger and blood lust, he never wanted to hurt anyone but this time someone had gone off the edge and pissed him off.

- I will find whoever is behind this and make her pay! - Jack yelled at the sky.

Jack found a trail of blood that led outside the Mayor's house to a back door. He followed the trail and saw that it went directly to the cementery.

Jack frowned with determination and ran to the cementery.

Sally was running towards Oogie's old lair, she had lost all reason and was laughing hysterically.

- Oh Lock, Shock and Barell! Where are you?! I got something special for you! - Sally yelled like a maniac.

Sally found Oogie's lair, she climbed up a rope and entered the house, where she found a whole room full of torture instruments. The mad ragdoll smirked diabolically and took a scythe, a spear and a flail.

Meanwhile Jack was running as fast as his bony legs could carry him, he could feel the Darkness coming from someone, he didn't know who, but he was certain that he would make that person pay for what she had did.

Sally had speared Lock and his corpse was now bleeding and hanging from a wall. Meanwhile, Barrel and Shock have been trying to escape the mad ragdoll.

- Don't run, you little motherfuckers! If you do your deaths will be more painful. - Sally yelled while she ran after the kids.

Sally slashed with the scythe but Shock and Barrel moved out of the way just in time, thoung the ragdoll cut Shock's hat.

- Stop moving, you pests! - Sally yelled.

The evil and crazy ragdoll took the flail and started to rotate it, then she threw it at Barrel.

Shock saw the ragdoll, so she pushed her comrade out of the medieval weapon's way. Unfortunately, the flail hit her directly in the face and completely crushed her skull, spilling her brain all over the place.

Some of Shock's blood was spilled near Sally's mouth, she smirked and stuck her tongue to clean it, savouring the dead trick-or-treater's blood.

- Now it's your turn, Barrel. - Sally said with a maniac smile while she raised the scythe. - Prepare to meet Saint Pete! Oh wait, you're not going to heaven... You're going to Hell!

- Soul rubber! - A man yelled, stopping Sally dead in her tracks.

A green mass took the scythe out of Sally's hands, which made her turn her back to find her worst fear right in the entrance of the treehouse.

Jack threw the scythe and glared at Sally with the same fire she had had in her eyes when she killed Dr Finkelstein, the Mayor, Clown, Lock and Shock.

- Why? - Jack asked with all the anger in his being.

- I've had had enough, Jack, they mocked of me, they tortured me, they even locked me up! - Sally replied with tears in her eyes.

- That is no reason for going in a killing spree!

- What the hell did you want me to do, Jack?! I was angry, I didn't know how to show everyone that I wasn't as pathetic as they thought I was!

- You could have ignored them!

- Try it yourself and tell me how!

- I cannot believe that I was going to marry you.

- I cannot believe you just said that.

Jack was heartbroken, to say the least, and so was Sally. Both were angry with each other, and they knew that there was still something to do.

- I must take you to justice, Sally, to face the consequences of what you've done. - Jack said sternly.

- I am not going to let you do that, Jack. - Sally said with a frown.

Jack transformed his soul rubber in a sword and Sally took the scythe she was going to use to kill Barrel. Two former lovers were now glaring at each other, both were decided to kill the other.

- If you don't surrender now, I'm not going to hold back. - Jack said.

- I'm not going to jail, nor to the tomb, dear. - Sally replied.

- So be it.

Sally and Jack lunged at each other, the scythe and the sword collided and the two undead persons started to push each other back.

- I'm sorry it has to end like this, Jack. - Sally said with a false smile. - We could have had a beautiful family together.

- No thanks, I'm not a fan of crazy bitches like yourself. - Jack replied with a smirk.

Sally heard Jack's words and it made her angrier, she screamed and kicked Jack, making him fall on the floor.

The ragdoll pounced on him and prepared to behead the skeleton.

- Any last words? - Sally asked with a smirk.

- Yeah, I'm not the one dying here. - Jack said while he pushed her off of him.

Sally fell on her back while Jack reincorporated rapidly and got in battle stance again.

The angry ragdoll got up too, she took a few strands f hair from her face and took the scythe again. Sally glared at Jack and got in battle stance too.

- After I'm done with you, I'll take over this pathetic town and I will show them what true horror is, hahahahahahahaha! - Sally said in a maniac tone.

- There's no way in hell I'm letting that happen. - Jack said.

They lunged to the attack again, they started slashing and blocking with their respective weapons and it looked like none was going to give up.

After a few minutes, Jack covered his sword with flames and looked at Sally with a devilish smirk.

- I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice. - The Pumpkin King said.

Sally smirked and covered her own weapon with darkness coming from her heart.

- Fire vs Darkness, let's see which is better. - Sally said with a maniac smirk.

The two former lovers pressed on the attack again, this time their slashs were throwing fire and darkness at each other, which caused some injuries in both combatants.

Many minutes had passed, and Jack and Sally were still fighting with each other, both were tired and badly hurt, but they were not even near giving up.

In the meantime, Barrel has been watching both former lovers fight, and he had had enough, he left his hiding and yelled:

- Enough!

Jack was about to drive his sword right in Sally's chest and the latter was about to behead him, when they stopped dead in their tracks by Barrel's sudden cry. Both adults looked at the trick-or-treater and lowered their weapons.

- Jack, Sally was forced to do what she did, everyone in the town did horrible things to her, we mocked of her inabilities to scare, we played many pranks on her, Dr Finkelstein even locked her up for loving someone else than him! - Barrel explained.

- I-I... Why are you defending me? - Sally asked.

- I know what it feels like to be forced to do something against your will. - Barrel said. - Oogie forced me, Lock and Shock to be his minions.

- But Sally did something unacceptable, she must be punished. - Jack said firmly.

- She was sent over the edge by the whole town, Jack, it's our fault that she snapped.

- I-I... I don't know what to do... - Jack said while he dropped his sword and fell to his knees while holding his head in his hands.

- Let her free, she can't be blamed, the town pushed her to that extreme. - Barrel said.

- But, I can't let her get away with what she's done, it's just not right.

- I'm sure there has to be something you can do for her, she's not a bad person, she's just someone who was pushed too much and ended up going through the bad way.

- You're right... - Jack sighed in defeat. - But what can we do now? The Doctor, the Mayor, Lock and Shock are dead, what are we going to tell everyone?

- Actually, you'll have to add Clown to the list. - Sally said with a sheepish smile.

Jack looked at Sally with a look that said "You've gotta be kindding me."

- He mocked of me everyday! What did you want me to do?!

- *Sigh* Well, we can tell everyone that there was a monster that killed them, only Igor knows about it and he won't tell a word to anyone. - Jack said.

- And what about me? - Barrel asked.

- You can come with me, I have more room in the lab. - Sally said with a kind smile.

- I don't think it's such a good idea, you almost killed him a few minutes ago. - Jack said, earning a glare from the ragdoll. - Don't look at me like that! You know it's the truth. You two can move into my house, I want to give Sally another chance, and I want to be there whenever she needs it, so she won't snap again.

Sally's eyes sparkled with love again, she was returning to her old self.

- Are you serious? B-but I thought that after what I did you wouldn't... - Sally said before Jack put a finger on her lips.

- I know what you did, and I'm also really sorry for calling you a "crazy bitch", I was angry and I didn't know your life was that hard. - Jack said.

Sally hugged Jack tightly, which made Barrel make sounds like he was throwing up. The adults looked at the kid and chuckled.

- Looks like this is the beginning of a new era for Halloween Town. - Jack said.

- Yeah, and we're gonna make sure this town stops bothering you, Sally. - Barrel said.

- Oh don't worry about it. - Sally said while she took the scythe. - I can always "persuade" them to stop.

Barrel hid behind Jack's legs and the latter just chuckled.

- You're really bad, aren't you? - Jack said.

- What can I say? I love to be feared. - Sally said while she hid the scythe.

The three of them got out of Oogie's Lair and made their way back to Halloween Town, having to torn and rip their clothes a bit to fool the town.

Once they got to the plaza, they were surrounded by a big crowd.

- Jack! The Mayor has been killed! - The tall witch said.

- Clown is dead too! - The short witch said.

- It was a monster... it killed them, Lock and Shock. - Barrel said.

- You're telling lies, you're not trustworthy, Barrel. - Corpse kid said.

- He's telling you the truth, Jack went to fight with it, I went to help him. - Sally explained.

- Those are lies, you're too coward to even think of helping Jack. - The melting man said.

Sally felt a fit of rage, her eyes reflected that blood lust they had shown earlier, she raised her fist and waved it furiously at the crowd.

Jack saw that his soon-to-be wife was angry again, he put his hand on her shoulder and that calmed her a bit. Then he smiled at her and turned to see the crowd.

- Barrel and Sally are telling you the truth. - Jack said calmly. - I saw it with my bare eye sockets. I was too late to save either of them, but I managed to corner the creature before it could continue its killing spree.

The town gasped at the horrible but false revelation. Jack mentally scolded himself for having to lie to his people, but he knew it was the best for Sally.

Then he remembered that he had to make the town respect her, so he got an idea.

- Also I have to add. - Jack said while looking at Sally. - That I'd be dead too if it wasn't because Barrel distracted the beast, and mainly because Sally had enough guts to face it and kill it.

The town, Sally and Barrel included, was astonished when they heard Jack's words. Jack on the other hand, looked pleased that everyone bought the story, he knew that Sally was safe now, and that she'll be respected by the town for "saving" their Pumpkin King.

- I can't believe it. - Corpse man said.

- It's just not possible. - Undersea Gal said.

- It's amazing. - Said the three Mr Hydes.

Everyone in the town looked at Sally and cheered her name, making the ragdoll smile warmly.

- Thanks Jack. - Sally murmured.

- It was the least I could do. - Jack replied under his breath.

The town started cheering Sally's name, and the latter smiled whole-heartedly. Now nothing could go wrong.

TWO MONTHS LATER...

Sally was sitting at her office in the town hall, her job as the new Mayor of Halloween Town was really tiring, especially because she was two weeks pregnant. Sally rubbed her neck and sighed, being Mayor was really difficult.

- How's everything, Mayor Sally? - Jack asked while he entered Sally's office.

- Very fine, the plans for next year's Halloween are almost done, this one will be the most horrible yet! - Sally said excitedly while she got up from her chair.

- I never thought I'd listen those words coming from your mouth. - Jack said while he put his arms around his wife's waist. - But certainly, I love them.

- You're a charmer, aren't you?

- Why yes I am.

- Yuck! Get a room you two! - Barrel snapped as he entered the office.

Sally and Jack break the embrace and they separate, being quite blushed.

- Barrel, we have told you a million times that you have to knock on the door before entering a room. - Jack said.

- Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to say hi.

- (Chuckles softly) You're still a kid. - Sally said

- It's because I am, duh!

- Barrel, be respectful, she's not only the new Mayor but also your adoptive mother. - Jack said.

- Sorry, what're you doing?

- Finishing the plans for this year's Halloween. - Sally said. - But I'm tired and I wanna go home.

Jack and Barrel stared blankly at Sally, the ragdoll noticed this and said:

- What?

- Sally, as the Mayor you can decide when your duties end. - Jack said.

Sally mentally berated herself for being so stupid. How could she forget the best part of her new job.

- Oh, damn it! - Sally cursed.

Jack chuckled a bit and this earned him a glare from his wife.

- Calm down Sally, I know just how stressing this kind of job can be. - Jack said. - But I know there's gonna be something bright for us in the future.

Sally smiled warmly and rested her head in her husband's chest while he put his bony arms around her.

- I know that, Jack, I know that.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, everyone glances at it and they see the Corpse family, all of them were glaring at Sally.

- You were the one who killed the Mayor, Clown, Lock and Shock. - Corpse mom said.

- No... What are you talking about? - Sally said with a nervous smile.

- Don't lie to us, we know everything. - Corpse dad said. - You will be hung once the town knows about this outrage.

The Corpse family turned and tried to leave, but Igor appeared in view and blocked their way.

- Move aside Igor, we gotta make sure this killer pays for her crimes, as well as Jack and Barrel for cover her. - Corpse kid said.

- Igor won't move, Sally won't be hurt as long as Igor can avoid it. - The hunchbacked creature said.

- You knew that too?! - The family said.

- Yes, and Igor won't let you go. - Igor said while he closed the door of Sally's office.

The Corpse family tried to stop Igor, but they couldn't. The door was blocked and the Family turned to see Jack, Sally and Barrel wearing wicked smiles in their faces.

- Trying to bust me, huh? - Sally said while she walked to a door in her office. - Too bad we can't let you do that.

Sally opened the door and rumaged through some stuff, and then she pulled out a flail, a flask with the soul rubber inside and her precious scythe.

The once again mad ragdoll gave Jack and Barrel their weapons and then the three of them glanced at the Corpse family shivering in fear.

- Please don't! We won't tell anyone! - Corpse mom said.

- Too late for that. - Jack said while he transformed the soul rubber in a sword.

- You already know too much. - Barrel said while he lifted the flail.

- We gotta make sure you actually won't be able to tell anyone about me. - Sally said while she raised the scythe.

Some screams and evil laughs are heard coming from Sally's office, then silence filled the air while a puddle of blood starts coming under the door while Igor starts cleaning the mess outside the office.


End file.
